


Are you with me ?

by explorethewave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explorethewave/pseuds/explorethewave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est prostitué-papouilleur.<br/>Louis est un chaton (exactement comme dans The Late Late Show...) qui réclame des papouilles.<br/>Chacun ses fantasmes.....</p><p>@Corpsebrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you with me ?

**Author's Note:**

> A Kenza,  
> parce que c'était aussi ton idée. Mille mercis.

 

 

[Are you with me – Lost Frequencies ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjHMDlAPMUw)

 

\- Vous voulez ne pas vous déshabiller un peu pour voir ? Non parce que je ne suis pas là pour regarder les araignées au mur.

\- J’ai pensé que vous voudriez prendre votre temps.

\- Arrêtez de penser alors. Vous pensez mal.

Le jeune homme s’approche doucement en retirant la chemise qu’il portait. Il la retire sensuellement pour tenter de faire de l’effet au garçon en face de lui mais celui-ci prend un air agacé. Il est très beau de toute façon, il n’a même pas besoin de se la jouer sensuel.

\- Mais vous déconnez là ? Je ne vous demande pas un strip-tease. Merde, on est dans une chambre, il n’y a personne autour. On ne pourrait pas juste faire ce qu’on est censé faire ?

\- J’essaye juste de vous… Charmer. Vous avez l’air tendu.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour être charmé et c’est sûrement pas un mec qui se prostitue qui va me charmer.

Le jeune homme sourit vaguement. Le client est roi ici, et le client est surtout blindé ce soir. Alors il se tait et fait comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu’on lui parle de cette manière. En réalité, il a seulement envie de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule et de lui foutre son argent là où il pense. Mais il hoche la tête et se déshabille. Il s’approche du garçon et commence à lui retirer son pantalon en lui embrassant le cou.

\- Je sais me déshabiller tout seul. Juste… Rah.

Le client fait basculer l’autre sur le lit. Il n’a pas du tout envie que ce soit lent et doux. Il en a marre de ça : la tendresse, l’affection, toutes ces choses qui ramènent à l’Amour. Il lui monte dessus en passant une main sur son entrejambe. Quand le bouclé reprend le dessus et l’embrasse, le jeune homme se met à pleurer. Le plus jeune se décale, il hausse les sourcils, qu’est-ce qui lui prend ?

\- Ça marche pas, ça ne marchera jamais.

Les sanglots retentissent dans toute la pièce alors que le bouclé se mord la lèvre. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal ? C’est pas ça que tu veux ? Tu veux peut-être changer de partenaire, moi je suis trop maladroit encore, je sais pas m’y prendre…

\- Ça ne peut pas marcher.

\- Vous… Je… C’est moi le problème ? Vous voulez faire appel à un autre…

\- Oui c’est vous. Non. C’est moi.

Le jeune homme essuie rageusement ses larmes avant de se cacher sous la couverture. Le bouclé hésite, il se penche sur la gauche, se décale. Est-ce qu’il va quand même me payer ou… ? Il est peut-être encore un peu inexpérimenté dans le monde de la prostitution mais il pensait bien faire. Et puis, il a besoin de cet argent. Il s’est mis tout nu, il l’a embrassé et caressé, c’est une part du boulot ça. Alors il espère avoir une rémunération tout de même.

\- Vous voulez que je m’en aille ?

Le jeune homme sous la couverture ne répond pas. Il ne sait même pas ce qu’il fait là à vrai dire, il n’a jamais fait ça. C’est la première fois. Il a toujours trouvé ça bizarre de payer quelqu’un pour un rapport sexuel. Si on veut baiser, on le fait. Pourquoi on devrait payer ? Mais d’un autre côté, il est content que ce genre de système existe. C’est plus facile, pas besoin de flirt, ni d’une belle gueule. Pas besoin de chercher ses mots ni d’être drôle ou attirant. Il faut seulement de l’argent, et le jeune homme est content d’avoir un père plein aux as, des fois. L’autre garçon se rhabille, il attend tout de même une somme d’argent, mais la couverture ne bouge pas d’un poil. Il lace doucement ses chaussures, plus il prend son temps, plus il a l’occasion de lui demander son dû. Il se racle la gorge, peine à réclamer, il ne veut pas paraître comme un pauvre type dont la seule préoccupation est l’argent mais en ce moment, c’est tout lui. Il soupire et il finit par enfiler sa veste et se poster devant la porte.

\- Attendez, je… L’autre le rappelle, faiblement, il a l’air hésitant.

\- Vous… Est-ce que vous pouvez vous allonger près de moi ?

Le bouclé fronce les sourcils. Le jeune homme n’a pas relevé la tête, il est toujours emmitouflé sous la couverture.

\- Je ne pense pas que…. J’ai d’autres clients qui m’attendent. Je ne peux pas rester là et vous regarder dormir. Vous devriez peut-être… Rentrer chez vous.

\- J’ai pas de chez moi.

\- Vous êtes mignon à dire ça. Vous vous êtes ramené ici en Audi, un iPhone 6 à la main et je suis prêt à parier que le Tomlinson dans votre nom de famille est le même que celui dans l’entreprise Tomlinson. Votre père, oncle ? est blindé. Vous êtes blindé. Je suis même sûr que votre maison est la plus grande de toute la ville. Rentrez chez vous, buvez un coup et achetez-vous une ou deux autres maisons. Ça vous comblera peut-être là.

\- Je…

\- En attendant, moi, je n’ai pas de chez moi. Alors hors de question que je vous regarde dormir alors que je ne peux même pas me payer de quoi manger en ce moment.

Le bouclé souffle, ça l’énerve. Ce sont toujours les gens aisés qui se plaignent et les nécessiteux sont toujours obligés de se la fermer sinon on leur dit que, ils n’ont qu’à se bouger cul, trouver un job et arrêtez de se plaindre. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire quand personne ne veut accepter un gamin de dix-sept ans.

\- Je vous payerai le double de ce que vous étiez censé gagner ce soir.

Il murmure, le bouclé retire sa main de la poignée de la chambre et réfléchit. Ses deux prochains clients sont : un vieux qui passe son temps à lui pincer le dos, et une jeune femme qui crie toujours comme une hystérique. C’est peut-être nul comme proposition, mais c’est la meilleure proposition qu’il aura cette nuit. Et probablement cette semaine aussi. Il souffle bruyamment, l’air mécontent, mais en réalité ça le soulage. Il en a marre de se faire baiser par tout le monde.

\- Si vous voulez que je reste toute la nuit, je veux le triple de ce que j’étais censé gagner. J’avais beaucoup de gros clients ce soir.

Il ment, on s’en fout, qui va aller vérifier ? Sûrement pas un petit gosse de riche mal en point. Ce dernier sort enfin la tête de la couverture et hoche la tête. Le bouclé en profite pour retirer sa veste et ses chaussures. L’autre se décale, lui fait une place en le regardant timidement. Ils s’allongent l’un à côté de l’autre, sans se toucher ni même s’effleurer. La scène est ridicule. Ils étaient à moitié en train de se branler quelques minutes auparavant et maintenant, ils n’osent plus s’effleurer. L’ambiance est déjà tendue et glauque, ce serait trop. Ils ne disent rien pendant un moment, ils ne sont pas là pour parler de toute façon. Ils ne savent même pas pourquoi ils sont là, l’un à côté de l’autre un samedi soir. Le jeune homme se demande même ce qu’il fait là. Il est blindé, a une belle voiture, de belles fringues, de jolies filles qui grondent les rues. Qu’est-ce qu’il vient faire dans cette chambre d’hôtel pourrie avec un mec qui gagne sa vie en vendant son corps ?

Il arrête d’y penser quand le cellulaire du bouclé se met à sonner. _I wanna dance by water 'neath the Mexican sky._ Il sort difficilement l’appareil de la poche arrière de son jean. _Drink some Margaritas by a string of blue lights._ Quand le nom de son prochain client, le vieux qui pince, s’affiche il soupire. C’est le début des problèmes. _Listen to the Mariachi play at midnight._ Il hésite à décrocher, il aura qu’à dire qu’il a eu un petit différend avec un de ses clients, qu’il a perdu son téléphone ou peu importe. _Are you with me, are you with me ?_ Mais il finit par décrocher. Le garçon à côté de lui semble endormi et s’il ne répond pas, le client finira par lui faire payer lors de la prochaine baise. La conversation est tendue, l’autre client n’est pas content. Il voudra une réduction la prochaine fois, pour n’avoir pas été prévenu plus tôt. Le bouclé accepte, il n’a pas le choix, il ne veut surtout pas l’énerver. Il finit par raccrocher en s’excusant mille fois et pose son téléphone sur sur la table de chevet de la chambre.

\- J’aime beaucoup cette chanson.

Le bouclé tourne la tête. Ah, tu ne dors pas toi. Il fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre qu’il fait référence à la chanson qui se joue quand il reçoit un appel.

\- Moi aussi. Mais ils vont finir par me la faire détester.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Dites-moi.

\- A chaque fois qu’on m’appelle, c’est soit pour me donner rendez-vous dans une chambre d’hôtel minable, soit pour se plaindre de la séance précédente. Ou soit, comme là, pour me menacer à propos de la prochaine séance parce que j’ai des imprévus.

Le jeune garçon se mord la joue. Il a un petit peu mal au cœur pour le bouclé. C’est sale, violent, rabaissant comme métier. Il déteste peut-être son père, mais il est heureux d’avoir de l’argent pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Être client, c’est simple, c’est toi qui dirige. Être le prostitué, c’est une autre histoire encore.

\- Vous n’avez qu’à changer de sonnerie et garder cette chanson pour d’autres moments.

\- Je pensais que vous vouliez dormir.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit ça. Je veux juste que vous restiez avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’être seul ce soir.

\- Comme tous les clients.

Le bouclé hausse les épaules, il ne comprend pas vraiment. Lui, il donnerait beaucoup pour être à la place du jeune homme. Pour avoir de l’argent, pour pouvoir rester seul quand il en a envie. En fait, il donnerait tout pour quelques minutes dans la peau du jeune homme, mais il n’a rien. Comment donner quand on n’a rien ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer.

\- Oui. Tu t’appelles comment ? … Tomlinson ?

\- Louis Tomlinson. Mais je préférerais Louis tout court, je n’ai pas vraiment envie d’être associé à mon père. Comment est-ce que tu t’appelles toi ?

\- Harry. - C’est ça ton nom de « scène » ? Tu aurais pu trouver mieux.

\- Ce n’est pas mon nom de scène.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu m’as donné ton vrai prénom ?

Le bouclé hésite, il se sent con. Il ne s’y connait absolument pas, c’est tout nouveau. Personne ne lui à rien expliqué depuis un mois alors, il fait les choses à sa sauce. Tant pis s’il paraît comme un con.

\- … Oui. Je… Je ne savais pas que ça ne se faisait pas. Je donne toujours mon vrai prénom.

\- Personne ne t’a dit qu’il ne fallait pas ? Pour garder, ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu d’anonymat. Tu ne devrais pas le donner.

\- On n’a pas besoin de garder un peu d’anonymat quand on n’est pas connu. Si je m’appelais Tomlinson et que je me prostituais, je changerai de nom.

\- Mais tu n’es pas un Tomlinson. Et personne ne te connait.

\- Je… Ouais. Voilà. Personne ne me connait, je n’ai pas besoin de me trouver un pseudo à la Bob Dylan.

\- Bob Dylan n’était pas une prostituée. Donc c’est un peu gênant les comparaisons de ce genre.

Le bouclé soupire. Voilà une soirée dans sa peau : déprimant, rabaissant, humiliant. Mais il n’a pas le choix alors il ne dit rien. Il est pressé que cette nuit prenne fin et qu’il puisse aller s’acheter un truc à manger. Son ventre gargouille, l’autre garçon a l’air de s’en foutre. Et c’est le cas, est-ce que ça l’intéresse de savoir que la prostituée a faim ? Pas vraiment. Il a seulement envie de sentir une présence de l’autre côté du lit. Aucun des deux ne parle. Ils s’enfoncent un peu plus sous la couverture et s’excusent timidement quand leurs pieds se frôlent. C’est l’opposé dans le même lit. Deux mondes différents dans un seul et même lit. Ça ressemble à de l’inceste, à quelque chose d’interdit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi un motel aussi minable alors que tu es plus friqué que Beyoncé ?

\- Que Beyoncé ? Tu vas un peu loin là.

\- Pourquoi tu as choisi ce motel ?

\- Parce qu’il n’y a jamais personne. Je suppose que tu n’es jamais allé dans un hôtel de luxe… il n’y a que des gens riches. Tu ferais tâche et on me repérerait. Tout le monde connait mon père, je ne veux pas qu’il sache que je suis venu voir une prostituée.

Harry ne le dit pas mais ça le blesse. Il fait tâche. Louis a honte. Ça craint comme première soirée. Mais là non plus, il ne va rien dire. Qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait répondre à ça ? Il sait que c’est la réalité. Il fait tâche peu importe où il va. Il alterne ses journées avec seulement deux chemises et un seul jean. Il n’a plus trop le choix, il a vendu le reste de ses affaires la semaine dernière pour s’acheter un sandwich et pour se payer une nuit au chaud dans une chambre d’hôtel. Harry s’allonge de l’autre côté, il fait dos à Louis. Il n’a pas l’intention de dormir, il a trop peur de se faire voler le peu d’affaires qu’il lui reste. Et c’est stupide, qui irait lui voler sa veste de clochard et ses chaussures défoncées ? Sûrement pas Harry. En fait, s’il ne dort pas, c’est pour ne pas se réveiller seul et sans argent le lendemain. Il sait que le bouclé attendra la dernière minute pour le payer alors il attend. Il reste allongé, il ferme les yeux quelques fois puis il les rouvre. Il est si fatigué mais il ne doit pas dormir.

\- Tu dors ?

\- Non.

Le bouclé se met à dérailler, il se dit qu’il va attendre que Louis s’endorme pour lui piquer ses clés de voiture et partir avec. Seulement, il a déjà eu à faire à un client presque aussi friqué que Louis, et ce genre de personnes protège leur bagnole comme si leur vie en dépendait. Donc, c’est un peu nul comme plan. Louis ne s’est même pas déshabillé et il a probablement gardé ses clés dans la poche de son jean. De toute façon, il n’a même pas envie de faire ça. Il se ferait avoir et ça lui retomberait dessus, surtout avec un membre de l’élite Tomlinson.

\- Est-ce que…

Le bouclé l’écoute, il attend la fin de la phrase mais celle-ci reste en suspend. Il finit par se tourner pour faire face à un Louis qui semble tout gêné.

\- Oui ?

\- Non. Oublie.

\- Tu ne m’as rien dit encore, il n’y a rien à oublier… Dis-moi, pour que je puisse oublier.

\- Non, c’était stupide.

\- OK.

Harry finit par se retourner vers le mur de la chambre et il entend le jeune homme soupirer. Ça le fait rire de voir que Louis est gêné. D’eux deux, le plus gêné devrait probablement être Harry étant donné sa place dans la hiérarchie sociale.

\- Rah, c’est bon. Tourne-toi.

Un petit rire réchauffe la pièce et le bouclé se retourne doucement vers son client.

\- Je me suis dis que puisque je te paye, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Tu veux que je te taille une pipe ?

Le jeune homme soupire, il ne trouve pas ça vraiment drôle. Ça le gêne déjà d’être ici et encore plus de demander ce qu’il s’apprête à demander à Harry.

\- Tu peux me faire des papouilles ?

Le bouclé arrête de rire. Ça l’électrise. Jamais un client ne lui à demander une chose pareille. La plupart du temps les demandes qu’il reçoit ressemblent à des : « tu peux me tailler une dernière pipe ? Rapide, parce que ma femme m’attend. » Jamais aucun client, et jamais personne, ne lui a demandé de faire le papouilleur. Pas que ça le déplaise, juste que ça le surprend. Il hésite quelque temps. En fait, non, il veut juste mémoriser ce moment. Il finit par hocher la tête et Louis soupire, soulagé. Il remonte les manches de son pull et s’allonge sur le dos. Il reste comme ça, immobile, les yeux fermés, et il attend qu’Harry daigne le toucher. Le bouclé est gêné pour la première fois ce soir. Il a l’impression que cette situation le met plus à nu que lorsqu’il est déshabillé. Il se tourne complètement pour se mettre sur son flanc et soupire tout doucement comme pour se donner du courage. Doucement, ses doigts froids viennent se poser sur le bras brûlant du garçon près de lui. Ce dernier frissonne immédiatement, à lui aussi ça lui fait beaucoup plus d’effet que la petite séquence de tout à l’heure. Il préfère ça, c’est tellement plus fort.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux m’en faire dans le dos ? 

Harry hoche la tête. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il veut faire ça, mais ça lui va. Tant qu’il est payé à la fin. Louis se relève doucement pour soulever son pull et le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Et il a la réaction la plus mignonne au monde selon Harry : quand Louis se retrouve torse nu devant le bouclé, il cache ses tétons avec ses mains, comme s’il ne les avait jamais montré à personne.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- J’aime pas. C’est sensible.

\- Tes tétons sont sensibles ?

\- Tu parles un peu trop pour une prostituée.

Bim. Harry se tait, Louis se met sur le ventre. Il n’y a plus rien à dire. Le bouclé observe discrètement les courbes du jeune homme et c’est maintenant qu’il se dit que le garçon est très beau et très bien foutu. Pas vraiment son style parce que trop inaccessible, mais tellement attirant. Harry s’en veut de penser ça. Il n’aura aucune chance avec Louis. Une fois installé, Harry passe doucement le bout de ses doigts sur les omoplates du jeune homme et les frissons réapparaissent. Il aime bien, il n’a jamais fait frissonner un client. Bon, il les a fait jouir, mais ça ne lui plait pas vraiment. Ça le satisfait plus de faire frissonner quelqu’un que de le faire avoir un orgasme. Il se met à dessiner de petits soleils sur le dos de son client. Il aime bien toucher la douceur du corps de Louis. Il a rarement eu des clients aussi jeunes, habituellement ce sont des hommes assez âgés et souvent mariés. Ce sont ceux-là qui le dégoutent le plus, mais ce sont aussi les plus réguliers et les plus fidèles. Il ne va pas se plaindre.

\- On peut faire un jeu ?

\- Me dis pas que tu as envie de jouer à l’infirmière.

Louis fronce les sourcils, ça existe les gens qui veulent jouer à l’infirmière ? Il pensait que c’était seulement dans les films. Harry soupire, il n’a même pas envie d’expliquer qu’il a du enfiler une petite tenue d’infirmière pour un de ses clients. C’était ridicule et très humiliant. Alors il reprend le sujet initial.

\- Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

\- Tu sais, le truc qui consiste à dessiner des formes sur le dos ?

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

\- Oui, s’il te plait.

\- Tu es définitivement le client le plus spécial que j’ai eu.

Et le plus agréable. En fait, t’es le meilleur client que j’ai eu jusqu’ici, je voudrais qu’ils soient tous comme toi. Harry sourit doucement, pour lui-même, avant de commencer à dessiner une forme sur le dos de Louis. Cette soirée s’annonçait banale : chiante, pas du tout agréable, rabaissante. Finalement, c’est la meilleure soirée que le bouclé passe depuis des semaines. Et Louis ne le dira pas, Harry ne le saura pas, mais c’est aussi la meilleure soirée que Louis passe depuis le début du mois.

\- Alors ?

\- Une fleur ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Attends, tu peux la refaire ? Tes doigts sont tellement gelés que je sens pas grand-chose.

\- Est-ce que c’est un prétexte pour tricher ça ?

Louis grogne, Harry sourit. Il frotte ses mains l’une contre l’autre pour les réchauffer avant de reposer ses longs doigts sur le dos du jeune homme. Il retrace le même dessin qu’avant. Il est satisfait quand il remarque que Louis n’a toujours pas trouvé.

\- Une licorne ?

\- Non.

\- Tu refais ?

\- Mais, non. Tu triches.

\- Allez, s’il te plait, une dernière fois. Si je trouve pas, on passe au dessin suivant.

\- Ou non, si tu ne trouves pas, c’est toi qui me dessine sur le dos.

\- Ou non, c’est moi qui paye.

\- Touché.

Harry ne dit plus rien, il recommence à dessiner sur le dos de Louis. Pas que ça le dérange, mais il n’a pas non plus le choix. C’est ça ou rien. Et il en a marre de n’avoir rien. Il descend lentement ses doigts dans le bas du dos du garçon avant de les remonter plus vite. L’effet sur Louis est incroyable, tout son corps se met à frissonner. C’est simple pourtant, Harry ne fait rien de particulier. Il n’a rien de particulier.

\- Ça frissonne.

\- C’est juste qu’il fait froid. On choisira un hôtel un peu moins pourave la prochaine fois.

La prochaine fois. La prochaine fois ? La. Prochaine. Fois. Harry a envie de poser des questions, il en a des centaines. Mais il ne peut pas, il n’est même pas censé parler autant normalement, sauf à la demande du client. Il n’a pas le droit d’en dire autant, de montrer d’autre facette de sa personnalité que celle qui fait des branlettes.

\- Mais. Le dessin est plus rapide cette fois-ci. Tu n’as même pas dessiné la même chose qu’avant !

\- J’ai dessiné deux fois la même chose, tu n’as rien trouvé du tout. J’innove.

\- Des cheveux ?

\- Hein ?

\- T’as dessiné des cheveux la troisième fois ?

\- Mais. Non. C’était censé être plus simple que le premier hein. Le premier c’était un bateau. Ou un navire plutôt. Le deuxième c’était des vagues.

\- … Mais n’importe quoi. Je suis sûr que tu mens parce qu’en réalité j’ai trouvé.

\- Pense ça si tu veux. Je te dis que c’était un navire et des vagues.

\- A mon tour.

Harry fronce les sourcils, il a envie de dire : mais c’est pas moi le client ? C’est toi qui paye, pourquoi tu voudrais échanger de place ? Il ne dit rien. Il reste juste silencieux et il retire sa chemise pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. S’il n’avait pas été prostitué, Louis l’aurait trouvé beau. Enfin, il le trouve beau là tout de suite. Mais il ne le dira pas. Il ne se l’avouera même pas. Manquerait plus que ça, qu’il finisse par être attiré par un mec qui vend son cul. L’ambiance était moins tendu mais ça recommence, ça le remet mal à l’aise. Il ne dit rien pourtant et il laisse Harry s’allonger sur le ventre pour commencer à lui dessiner sur le dos. Son cœur se serre et il a envie de vomir quand il voit les marques dans le dos du jeune homme. Quelques bleus, beaucoup de griffure. Il trouve ça horrible. Ça lui rappelle qu’ils ne font pas partis du monde, c’est même écrit sur le corps du bouclé. Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais il sait très bien ce qui est en train de traverser l’esprit du jeune homme assis à côté. Il doit le trouver répugnant, trop abîmé et trop minable. En réalité, c’est un peu ça. Mais avec un peu de compassion mélangée. Juste un peu. Louis secoue la tête doucement, tant pis. Il le fait quand même. Et dès qu’il se décide à poser ses doigts sur le dos du garçon, ce dernier se relève subitement. Ils se regardent, gênés. Il n’a pas envie d’être touché comme ça.

\- Je… Désolé. Tes mains sont froides et j’aime pas trop. J’aime pas trop quand on me fait ça en fait.

\- Tu préfères quand les gens te baisent violemment ?

Harry fronce les sourcils, ses mots sont plus violents que la mal-baise. Touché. Harry est habitué à la violence, autant physique que verbale. Ces clients ne sont jamais des tendres. Mais le plus violent pour lui c’est encore qu’on lui dise les choses comme elles sont. Il n’aime pas qu’on fasse ce genre de remarques, ça ramène la réalité à la surface alors que lui se noie au fin fond de l’océan. Ça n’a rien de drôle, tout de blessant.

\- Touché encore.

\- Bin, non. Apparemment je ne peux pas te toucher.

\- Je voulais dire… Émotionnellement.

\- Peu importe. Je devrais peut-être y aller.

\- Tu ne veux pas… Qu’on se rallonge ? Qu’on reste juste allongés…

\- Non. J’ai envie de rentrer chez moi. Ne t’en fais pas, je vais te le donner ton argent. Mais c’est mieux si je rentre.

\- Mieux pour qui, toi ?

Le bouclé se met à rire sarcastiquement alors que Louis enfile son pull qu’il a balancé quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry ne se serait jamais permis de parler sur ce ton à un autre de ses clients, ou au pire, il se serait pris une baffe. Louis ne répond rien, la soirée prend une tournure malaisante. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a décidé de faire ça, ce soir. Son père dirait que c’est tout lui ; tenter de nouvelles expériences, faire des choses complètement stupides et incohérentes. Risquer. C’est ça, qu’il fait ce soir. Il risque. S’exposer à un danger possible, à une chance hasardeuse. Une chance dangereuse. Ou un hasard possible.

\- Tu… J’ai pas de liquide. On passe au distributeur et je te dépose chez… à l’endroit où tu veux que je te dépose. Ça te va ?

\- J’ai pas vraiment le choix. - Comme disent toutes les bonnes répliques de film : on a toujours le choix.

\- En fait, je crois que la réplique c’était : on a toujours le choix quand on fait parti de l’élite Tomlinson.

Ils ramassent leurs affaires, le téléphone d’Harry vibre. Louis se stoppe dans son élan.

\- Tu veux faire parti de « l’élite Tomlinson » peut-être ?

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que d’être l’élite Harry Styles, seul au monde, prostitué à ses heures perdues c’est-à-dire tout le temps parce que toutes mes heures sont perdues.

\- Retrouve-les.

\- Drôle. Je l’ajoute à ta fiche client.

\- Tu fais des fiches cli… Bref. T’es peut-être le seul membre de ton élite à toi mais crois-moi, c’est mieux ainsi. En fait, je préférerais ne faire parti d’aucun groupe social et encore moins de celui dirigé par mon père. C’est facile, joli, bien organisé vu de l’extérieur. En réalité c’est autre chose. Je ne peux quasi rien faire sans qu’on me dise de le faire. J’écoute, je note, j’applique. Ce sont les trois mots d’or chez les Tomlinson. Pas de liberté, rien du tout. Tu dois écouter et faire ce qu’on te dit pour ensuite diriger à ton tour l’affaire familiale. C’est juste… De la merde.

Harry ouvre doucement la bouche, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il hésite entre s’énerver et être compréhensif. S’énerver parce que ce n’est absolument rien de grave ça, à côté de la vie que lui mène. Il a envie de lui crier qu’il a de la chance de faire parti d’une famille qui t’aide, te dirige, t’apprend des choses. Puis aussi il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Parce qu’il la ressent, la pression dont il fait face. Il l’a senti dès qu’ils se sont rencontrés, que c’était le jeune homme le plus tendu de la Terre. Finalement, il ne dit rien. Il laisse passer, il n’a rien à dire de toute façon. Il a déjà trop dit. Il jette un coup d’œil à son téléphone et se dit que s’il se dépêche un peu, il peut encore aller voir la dernière cliente de la soirée. Ça lui fera un peu plus d’argent, il en a besoin. Il finit par suivre Louis dans le parking et il reste posté devant l’Audi.

\- Bah qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Monte.

Harry est gêné, il n’est jamais monté dans une voiture aussi chère de toute sa vie. Il contourne la voiture et est surpris quand il entre à l’intérieur. Une douce odeur d’océan. Ou alors il hallucine. Mais c’est doux, il a le droit de rêver. Il se sent que Louis le regarde du coin de l’œil, ça brûle. Il a l’impression de braver les interdits, de franchir les limites. Il ne peut pas être assis là, dans une voiture de luxe avec le gosse le plus blindé de la ville voire du pays. Il n’a pas le droit. Il sait que si ça venait à se savoir, il se prendra une belle raclée. Et il ne l’aura pas volé celle-là.

\- Tu peux… J’ai envie d’écouter la chanson de tout à l’heure. Tu peux brancher ton téléphone ?

\- Are you with me ?

\- Oui, ça.

\- Hum. J’ai un vieux téléphone, je ne pense pas que ça puisse être branché sur une voiture comme celle-là.

\- Regarde dans la boîte à gant. Il doit y avoir un câble universel.

Harry se penche, attrape le fil et se demande pourquoi est-ce que Louis veut ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’emmène avec lui dans sa voiture alors qu’il pouvait juste aller retirer de l’argent tout seul et revenir le lui ramener. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il lui propose de le ramener là où il doit être ramené s’il s’en fout ? Le bouclé essaye de faire taire ses pensées en branchant son téléphone. Quand la chanson se joue, Harry se détend. Louis aussi, sûrement. Louis ne l’a pas dit, mais c’est une des chansons qu’il préfère. Il sent le bonheur dans cette chanson. Elle sent les vagues qui cognent contre les rochers, qui s’agitent sous nos pieds. _Je voudrais danser près de l'eau sous un ciel mexicain. Boire quelques Margaritas près d’une série de lumières bleues. Écouter le Mariachi jouer à minuit. Es-tu avec moi, es-tu avec moi ?_

\- Tu connais la chanson originale ?

\- D’Easton Corbin ? Oui.

\- Tu l’as ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux la mettre ?

\- Oui.

 

[Are you with me ? – Easton Corbin ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGCyl_tIJDE)

 

Tout ce que tu veux. Louis sourit, Harry lance la version originale de la chanson. C’est beaucoup plus doux. Ça sent moins l’été, ça sent plus l’Amour. Ça ne les dérange pas. Louis se met à fredonner l’air de la musique en tapant ses doigts sur le volant. A vrai dire, le bouclé aimerait que cette scène dure des heures, parce qu’il a rarement vécu quelque chose d’aussi apaisant depuis des semaines. Rouler en pleine nuit avec une chanson qui chante la liberté, peu importe qu’il soit accompagné d’un de ses clients. Parce qu’après tout, Louis n’a même pas la même allure que les autres. Il est trop bien pour être client.

_Je voudrais tomber comme la pluie de Caroline sur ta peau, je voudrais marcher un peu trop loin dans cette situation délicate. T'emmener dans chaque endroit où j'ai été et là où je n’ai jamais été. Es-tu avec moi, es-tu avec moi ?_

Louis rompt ce moment quand il s’arrête devant le petit distributeur. La rue est déserte et le seul lampadaire qui éclaire le distributeur est sur le point de lâcher. C’est à ce moment-là qu’Harry décide ouvrir ses yeux, la réalité reprend le dessus. La réalité reprendra toujours le dessus. Louis demande à Harry quelle somme il lui doit, Harry murmure, il n’a plus envie de parler de ça. Louis acquiesce avant de sortir de la voiture en prenant soin d’emporter les clés avec lui. Évidemment. Harry lève les yeux au ciel avant de s’enfoncer un peu plus dans le siège de l’Audi. La musique s’est arrêtée et la magie du moment est définitivement brisée. Il voit le jeune homme revenir après quelques minutes. Il soupire, Louis est comme les autres finalement ; c’est un client. Et il restera un client, rien de plus.

Le jeune homme se réinstalle sur le siège de sa voiture et allume le contact. Le bouclé le regarde du coin de l’œil, est-ce qu’il compte me donner mon argent ou... ? Il secoue la tête, il en a marre d’être le genre de personne obsédé par l’argent mais lorsqu’on en n’a pas, on devient vite parano. Louis démarre, la chanson redémarre, ils ne disent rien. Pourquoi il ne me demande pas où je veux qu’il me dépose ? Louis reprend la route comme si de rien n’était, il choisit les directions qu’il veut comme s’il n’avait pas envie de déposer le bouclé où que ce soit. Comme s’il voulait que cette nuit ne s’arrête pas là. Harry hausse un sourcil, il ne sait pas ce que le garçon a en tête mais il s’en fiche finalement. S’il pouvait rouler toute la nuit avec sa chanson en fond et Louis à côté, ça lui irait. De toute façon, il s’est fait assez d’argent ce soir pour survivre durant quelques semaines.

_Je voudrais voler si haut que je ne redescendrai jamais. Je voudrais aimer si fort, que ça arracherait mon cœur, je voudrais être si perdu que je ne serai jamais retrouvé. Es-tu avec moi, es-tu avec moi ?_

\- Où est-ce qu’on va ?

\- J’ai cru que tu n’allais jamais parler.

Harry se tait à nouveau. Il ne sait pas quoi dire en réalité. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il est censé dire et ce que Louis veut qu’il dise. Alors, pour ne pas gâcher le moment, il se tait. Emmène-moi où tu veux, je m’en fous. Je n’ai rien d’autre de toute façon. Je n’ai absolument rien d’autre.

\- Où est-ce qu’ils sont tes parents ?

Harry hausse les sourcils, sa gorge se serre automatiquement. On peut parler, tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, me poser toutes les questions que tu as envie de me poser, mais pas ça. Pas ça.

\- On ne va pas parler de mes parents.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu cherches à énerver ton père, toi ? Pourquoi tu fais des choses qui peuvent salir son image et qui te retomberont dessus à un moment ou un autre ? Pourquoi tu, je sais pas moi, pourquoi tu n’obéis pas à ton père tout simplement ?

\- On a déjà parlé de mon père. On n’a jamais parlé de tes parents ni du pourquoi tu fais… ça.

\- Pourquoi je me prostitue ? Tu peux le dire tu sais, ce n’est pas un mot interdit.

\- Je n’aime pas ce mot. Peu importe, pourquoi tu vends ton cul ?

Harry lève les yeux au ciel. Personne ne lui demande jamais pourquoi, tout le monde lui demande comment. Et les gens s’en fichent du pourquoi du comment, habituellement. Ils s’en fichent de savoir ce qui pousse quelqu’un à se prostituer.

\- Mon cul m’appartient, je ne le vends à personne. Disons que c’est une sorte de location.

\- Une location qui consiste à se faire enculer, c’est surtout de la grosse merde.

\- Pardon de ne pas être un fils à papa blindé. On n’a pas tous ce qu’on veut dans la vie, et rares sont ceux qui l’ont aussi facilement que toi.

\- Tes parents en pensent quoi de ça ?

\- Mes parents ne sont pas au courant. Mes parents s’en fichent. Et j’ai dit qu’on ne parlerait pas de mes parents. Arrête, s’il te plait.

\- Soit tu m’expliques, soit je ne te paye pas.

Harry tourne la tête vers le jeune homme. C’est une plaisanterie ? Le jeune homme semble tellement sérieux qu’Harry mettrait sa main à couper qu’il est plus sérieux que jamais. Alors c’est ça, on fonctionne au chantage ? Le ventre du bouclé se tord. Elle est là la réalité : Harry restera la prostituée obligée de faire ce que le client exige, et Louis restera le putain de client friqué.

\- Ok.

\- Tu me racontes ?

\- Non. Arrête-toi. Dépose-moi sur le bord de la route, ça ira.

Louis tourne brusquement la tête vers le bouclé. Le sourire vainqueur qu’il affichait quand il pensait qu’Harry capitulait s’efface violemment. Il se sent con. Il pense que parce qu’il a de l’argent, il a le droit de tout faire, tout demander, tout exiger. C’est ce que son père fait et ça a l’air de marcher, pourquoi pas pour lui ? Louis hésite, il a envie de s’excuser. Harry débranche son téléphone, la musique s’arrête. Il se détache l’air de dire « arrête-toi tout de suite ». Louis capitule, Louis s’arrête, qu’est-ce qu’il peut faire d’autre ? Le retenir ? Jamais. Ce n’est qu’une pute de toute façon, qui pourrait se soucier d’un garçon comme lui ? Sûrement pas le fils à papa. Alors c’est ça : il s’arrête, Harry ouvre la portière, personne ne le retient. En fait, Louis se retient de le retenir. Ça l’énerve de ne pas réussir à s’en foutre du sort du garçon alors que d’habitude il se fout de tout et de tout le monde. Mais Harry le touche. _Personne ne l’a jamais touché comme il le fait._

Il voit Harry marcher sur le côté de la route, les mains dans les poches et il ne fait rien. Il redémarre le moteur et passe devant le jeune homme en le contournant. Il ne le sait pas, mais le bouclé est en train de pleurer. Il est en train de pleurer tellement fort que ça l’empêche de respirer. Louis roule, il s’en fout. Il essaye de ne pas regarder dans le rétroviseur, il ne veut pas faire demi-tour. Il peut crever là, qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre ? Qu’est-ce que ça va changer à ma jolie petite vie ? Dans un moment d’égarement, il lance un regard dans son rétroviseur. Mauvais choix. Son cœur fait vingt bons dans sa poitrine quand il voit que le jeune homme est complètement étalé parterre sur le côté de la route. Il frappe doucement sur son volant en murmurant un « merde ».

Puis il fait demi-tour. Parce qu’en réalité il sait qu’il n’aurait jamais du le laisser là. Il n’a jamais eu envie de le laisser là. C’est la première fois que son cœur cogne aussi fort dans sa poitrine. Il a mal au cœur au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Quel connard je suis. Quand il arrive devant le petit corps du bouclé, il arrête la voiture et il en sort. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il est train de faire, rien de tout ça n’était prévu. Toute sa vie a toujours été programmée par les soins de son père, il a toujours détesté ça. Il a toujours rêvé de liberté et maintenant qu’il s’en donne, il a peur de faire les mauvais choix. Mais qu’est-ce que c’est un mauvais choix : aider quelqu’un en détresse qui n’a jamais eu tout ce que toi tu as eu, ou bien obéir stupidement à ton père sous prétexte qu’il peut te donner tout l’argent du monde ? Louis sait ce qu’il a à faire et pour la première fois, il est prêt à le faire. Il s’avance timidement vers le corps du bouclé. Celui-ci peine à respirer, on pourrait l’entendre à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde. Louis s’approche doucement puis se baisse à la hauteur du jeune homme. Il n’a jamais vu quelqu’un aussi mal en point. Il n‘y a jamais fait attention, en fait.

\- Harry ?

Louis ne s’est pas comment s’y prendre. Il tente de le calmer en posant une main sur sa cage thoracique mais le jeune homme en dessous grogne.

\- J’ai… Mon inhalateur… Je l’ai pas… L’hôtel… Il…

\- Tu es asthmatique ?

Harry hoche la tête vaguement, Louis met une seconde trois quarts avant de réagir. Il se précipite vers le côté passager de sa voiture et ouvre la boîte à gants. Il attrape difficilement l’inhalateur. En fait, ses mains tremblent. Ça le surprend lui-même de voir qu’il tremble. Il s’approche du jeune homme et l’aide à aspirer. Après quelques secondes, Harry retrouve doucement une respiration normale mais il n’ose plus du tout regarder Louis.

\- Une de mes petites sœurs est asthmatique aussi.

Harry hoche la tête vaguement. Ils sont toujours assis par terre, sur le bord de la route. Et Louis remercie intérieurement qu’il soit aussi tard et qu’il n’y ait personne au volant. Il n’a pas envie de devoir expliquer ça à qui que ce soit surtout si ça venait à atterrir jusqu’aux oreilles de son paternel.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Hum.

Louis n’ajoute rien. Il regarde le bouclé passer une main sur son visage avant de le voir se lever. Il se lève à son tour rapidement, en restant près du jeune homme par peur qu’il s’effondre. Pourquoi il se fait autant de soucis pour un inconnu ?

\- Tu… Je te ramène. Monte.

\- Je crois que c’est mieux que je… Marche, je peux marcher jusq…

\- Monte.

Le bouclé soupire avant de s’exécuter. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le jeune homme est revenu. Personne ne revient jamais. Personne ne l’aide jamais à gérer ses crises d’asthme. Personne ne le remarque jamais.

\- Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu étais asthmatique.

\- Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu pouvais revenir.

\- Est-ce que ça t’ait déjà arrivé de faire une crise alors que tu étais avec un client ? Je veux dire, en train de…

Changement de sujet. Question déplacée, question embarrassante. Du Louis tout craché.

\- Non.

\- C’est juste avec moi alors ?

Louis rit faussement. Harry n’aime pas du tout la tournure que prennent les choses et il aurait presque préféré rester allongé par terre sur le bord de la route. Ça aurait été moins gênant que ça.

\- On n’était pas en train de coucher ensemble. Et ça n’a rien à voir. Je ne me suis jamais promené en voiture avec un de mes clients au beau milieu de la nuit. Et jamais un client ne m’a laissé au bord de la route parce que je n’avais pas envie de parler de mes parents.

\- Comme tu l’as dit, je suis un client spécial…

\- Jamais un client ne m’a fait faire une crise d’asthme en plein milieu de la route.

\- C’est de ma faute peut-être ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te relaisse sur le bord de la route pour voir ?

\- Oui.

Harry recommence à se détacher en regardant Louis dans les yeux. Ce dernier accélère pour que le jeune homme ne puisse pas descendre.

\- Rattache-toi. J’ai pas envie que tu crèves dans ma bagnole.

\- Crève un peu pour voir, toi.

Louis lève les yeux au ciel. Il ralentit légèrement quand il entend la ceinture se rattacher et quand il est sûr que le bouclé ne sortira pas de la voiture. Il n’a pas envie de jouer au plus con. Il n’a pas envie d’être la cause d’une nouvelle crise du bouclé. Le cellulaire d’Harry se met à vibrer trois fois d’affilé dans la poche de son jean et c’est tellement silencieux dans la voiture que Louis le remarque. Il regarde le bouclé du coin de l’œil alors que celui-ci lit ses messages. Le silence reprend le dessus quand le bouclé verrouille à nouveau son téléphone. Genre, lui, il a des amis. Louis a envie de rire. Si les amis d’Harry sont vraiment ses amis pourquoi personne ne l’héberge ?

\- Est-ce que ta proposition de me déposer là où j’en ai envie est toujours d’actualité ?

\- Je croyais que t’avais pas de chez toi.

\- C’est le cas. Je ne vais pas « chez moi ».

Louis hausse les sourcils.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Euh…

\- Dis-moi que t’es vraiment en train de te foutre de ma gueule putain.

\- Mais. De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore…

\- Tu crois que je suis trop con pour comprendre que tu veux que je te dépose chez un de tes clients de merde ?

Harry se tait. Bim. Louis n’est pas si con qu’il y parait finalement. Par contre, sa réaction étonne franchement le bouclé. A quel moment est-ce qu’il a commencé à se soucier de ce que pouvait faire le jeune homme ? Depuis quand est-ce qu’il se soucie de qui que ce soit qui n’est pas lui ?

\- T’es pas mon père donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange.

\- Mais heureusement que je suis pas ton père parce que, putain, je t’aurais foutu une bonne raclée.

\- Me fais pas de proposition dans le genre si tu ne veux pas le faire.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais user mon essence pour que t’ailles te faire baiser par un connard ?

\- Déjà c’est une femme. Ensuite, tu fais parti de ces connards qui étaient prêts à me baiser tout à l’heure à moins que tu aies oublié la scène dans le motel. Alors franchement, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois très bien placé.

\- Je ne l’ai pas fait et…

\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si t’es impuissant.

Louis freine brutalement et Harry est bien heureux d’avoir rattaché sa ceinture. Il sait qu’il est en train d’aller trop loin et qu’il est sur le point de franchir le point de non-retour, mais qu’est-ce que ça va changer ? Les deux jeunes hommes ne font absolument pas partis du même monde. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire que leur vie qui se croisent ?

\- Parce que ce qui te rend spécial, c’est que tu es le seul de mes clients qui se met à pleurer pendant les préliminaires.

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule.

Harry se la ferme complètement quand Louis commence à frapper sur le volant. Il se sent con là. Et c’est sûrement lui le plus con des deux. Il s’en veut quand il voit Louis détacher difficilement sa ceinture et sortir de la voiture en claquant la portière. Il se met à faire les cent pas près de la voiture en serrant les poings. Louis pas content c’est pas très chouette en fait. Le bouclé détache à son tour sa ceinture avant de sortir de la voiture. Louis tourne la tête vers Harry et lorsqu’il le voit marcher sur la route, il a envie de lui casser la gueule.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça putain ?

Le bouclé ne répond pas et continue d’avancer. Mais c’était sans compter sur Louis qui le rattrape et qui le fait se retourner en attrapant violemment son bras.

\- Oh putain je te parle ! Tu vas où là ?

\- J’ai déjà pris du retard.

\- Mais ferme ta gueule pour voir, tu vas nul part.

\- Bon écoute, retourne faire ta crise d’ado qui a tout ce qu’il veut mais qui n’est jamais content et laisse-moi tranquille. Je dois gagner ma vie autrement que grâce à papa, moi.

\- Mais arrête de répéter ça tout le temps putain ! Tu sais pas du tout ce que c’est d’être le fils de mon père et ouais, ok, je ne sais pas ce que c’est de vivre dans la rue et d’être obligé de me prostituer mais je mène pas la belle vie que tu crois que je mène. Tout n’est pas tout rose juste parce qu’on a de l’argent, au contraire.

\- Mais c’est tellement facile de dire ça quand on sait que notre vie est déjà bien tracée et sûre jusqu’à la fin ! Toi tu sais que t’auras jamais de problèmes financiers, moi je ne sais même pas comment je vais me nourrir demain putain.

\- Et quoi ? Tu voudrais avoir tout mon argent peut-être ? Tu penses que ça te rendrait plus heureux ?

\- Carrément.

Louis reste planté là sans rien dire. Il tient toujours le bras du jeune homme en face de lui. Peut-être trop fort, il a peur qu’il s’en aille. Il a peur de ne pas réussir à le retenir et de se retrouver seul.

\- Tu me fais mal.

\- Je suis désolé.

Louis retire sa main. C’est la première fois qu’il s’excuse, ça surprend Harry et ça le surprend lui-même. Une autre règle d’or chez les Tomlinson : ne jamais s’excuser, toujours assumer nos actes. Foutaises. Ils se regardent quelques instants, ils sont si proches. Louis finit par se reculer. Il n’a pas envie d’être le genre de personne détestable qu’il est en train de devenir. Il se recule et il retourne s’adosser sur le capot de sa voiture en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il en a marre de ne jamais quoi faire, de toujours se sentir obligé d’agir comme lui a appris son père, de ne jamais avoir quelqu’un avec qui parler librement. On lui dicte presque ce qu’il doit dire, il ne veut plus de ça. Louis relève la tête quand il entend la portière de la voiture s’ouvrir et il n’a jamais été aussi surpris que maintenant. Bien qu’Harry l’ait surpris toute la soirée, là, c’est le summum : Harry est retourné s’assoir sur le siège passager de la voiture de Louis. Il est en train d’attacher sa ceinture. Comme ça, en silence. Ils sont tous les deux en train de capituler. Louis fronce les sourcils, il ne dit rien et retourne s’assoir à son tour au volant de l’Audi.

Alors c’est ça, quand on s’excuse, on a ce qu’on veut ? Il suffisait donc d’être poli pour que les choses s’arrangent ? C’est tout le contraire de ce que son père tente de lui apprendre et des fis, il est bien content de désobéir aux ordres de son père. Louis ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il est censé faire maintenant alors il se contente de rouler. Sans dire un mot, Harry rebranche son téléphone sur le poste de la voiture du jeune homme. S’ils ont compris une chose ce soir, c’est que cette chanson a un effet positif autant sur Louis que sur le bouclé. Nous pouvons pourchasser les rêves les plus fous, vivre follement. Aime-moi chérie, viens, viens, viens, balance juste tes bras autour de moi. Nous pouvons courir comme si nous n'allions pas manquer de temps.

\- Tu as faim ?

Harry tourne légèrement sa tête vers le jeune homme avant d’hocher la tête timidement. Il a peur de parler parce qu’il sait qu’il est sur le point de craquer. Il a envie de pleurer tellement la situation est étrange. Toute cette soirée a été étrange. Louis roule jusqu’à un Mcdo puisqu’il n’y a que ça d’ouvert à cette heure-là. Louis passe par le drive, Harry se demande s’il doit se cacher par peur qu’on les voit ensemble mais le jeune homme ne lui dit rien alors il reste assis sur le siège passager. Voilà. Ils repartent et ils se retrouvent à manger un Mcdo bien gras et bien dégueulasse à l’avant d’une Audi. Harry s’en fiche de toute manière, tant qu’il mange. D’ailleurs, il ne se prive pas. Il a tellement faim qu’il pourrait manger dix sandwichs d’affilé, mais c’est la honte, alors il mange doucement. Ils sont garés sur une aire d’autoroute et la chanson se joue encore en fond. Après ça, Louis reprend la route. Le bouclé ne sait toujours pas où est-ce qu’il l’emmène et il ne sait encore moins où toute cette histoire va le mener mais il s’en fiche. Il n’a rien de mieux.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de parler de tes parents ?

\- Non.

\- Louis.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre sous prétexte que tu m’offres à manger.

\- C’est pas ma curiosité qui prend le dessus. Je me dis juste que ça te soulagerait peut-être d’en parler. Ça me soulage moi quand je me plains de mon père et qu’on m’écoute.

\- Encore une fois je ne suis pas toi.

Louis soupire. Il en a marre d’essayer de faire des efforts pour un inconnu plus têtu qu’une mule. Il en a marre qu’on ne lui fasse pas confiance et qu’on lui reproche d’être un Tomlinson. Il n’a jamais eu le choix lui non plus. Harry finit par soupirer à son tour avant de reprendre :

\- Mes parents ne se sont jamais vraiment souciés de ce qui pouvait nous arriver à ma sœur et moi. On n’a jamais eu une vraie vie de famille. Mon père travaille tout le temps, ma mère ne travaille jamais. Ma mère est… Un peu folle sur les bords. Sérieusement. Elle a eu une enfance difficile et elle nous l’a fait payer. Elle… Mon père en est conscient mais à chaque fois qu’elle crée une dispute, il l’a défend alors qu’il sait qu’elle est en tord. Il y a eu des périodes où ils ne sont pas adressé la parole pendant des mois et où on devait faire l’intermédiaire avec ma sœur. Ma mère s’enfermait dans sa chambre pendant des jours et on s’occupait de tout. Depuis tout petits, c’est nous qui devions tout faire à la maison. Le ménage, la vaisselle, le repas, l’éducation et j’en passe. Mon père travaillait beaucoup plus que la normale pour payer les factures, ma mère dépensait tout dans des jeux de poker en ligne. Elle regardait mon père se tuer au travail et ça ne l’empêchait pas de tout dépenser sans lui dire. Quand il a compris, il a crié, il lui a dit de se barrer. Elle est partie tellement souvent qu’à force, je ne m’en rendais plus compte quand elle était là. Ensuite elle revenait, mon père lui pardonnait et ça recommençait. Elle a commencé à devenir parano, mon père travaillait beaucoup et il avait des déplacements parfois. Elle l'harcelait en criant sur tous les toits qu’il avait une maitresse. On peut reprocher beaucoup de choses à mon père mais il n’a jamais déconné avec ma mère. Il a passé son temps à s’occuper de la caisse tout en pardonnant ma mère pour chacune de ses failles. C’est devenu tellement ridicule et répétitif que ma mère s’est sentie obligée de trouver autre chose pour le mettre en rogne. C’était la veille de notre rentrée scolaire. Elle avait passé la journée chez une de ses collègues et quand on a vu qu’elle ne rentrait pas, mon père a commencé à s’énerver. Il lui a préparé ses valises en attendant qu’elle rentre. Vers deux ou trois heures de matin, on a entendu la voiture se garer dans l’allée. La musique était tellement forte que ça aurait pu réveiller toute la ville. Elle est rentrée tellement bourrée ce jour-là que je m’en souviendrai toute ma vie. Elle est arrivée en titubant et mon père l’attendait dans le salon. J’ai cru qu’il allait la tuer… Il était tellement énervé. Il lui a balancé ses affaires à la gueule en lui disant se barrer tout de suite. Elle a dit qu’elle n’avait nulle part où aller et finalement, elle est montée dans notre chambre. Elle… Elle s’est mise à sauter sur mon lit en rigolant et en disant qu’il fallait que je lui fasse une place parce que papa était énervé. Gemma s’est mise à pleurer tellement la situation était ridicule. On était tous trop fatigués et lassés pour supporter ça. J’ai fini par la mettre dehors et elle est partie dormir dans la voiture. Et voilà. Les choses se sont répétées, mon père a pardonné, ma sœur se mettait à pleurer. Ce qui m’a fait partir c’est l’accumulation de tellement de choses. Entre les insultes, les cris, les pleurs, je ne me sentais même pas chez moi. Ma mère nous répétait sans cesse qu’elle aurait mieux fait de nous abandonner comme elle a abandonné ces autres enfants. Ouais parce que… Ma mère a eu trois filles avec trois hommes différents avant de connaître mon père. Elle les a toutes abandonnés très jeunes. Alors toute notre vie elle nous a répété qu’on avait de la chance de ne pas avoir été abandonnés sur une aire d’autoroute à la naissance. Puis à court d’argument, mes parents nous répétaient de nous barrer d’ici si cette vie ne nous convenait pas. Qu’on pouvait aller vivre dans la rue, ils en ont rien à foutre. Et si on avait du écrire une divise au dessus de notre porte d’entrée, ça aurait été « casse-toi si t’es pas content ». Si on ne l’entendait seulement une fois dans la journée, on était chanceux. Casse-toi si t’es pas content, prends la porte. C’est la dernière chose qu’ils m’ont dit. Ma mère m’a traité de « fils de pute », je me suis énervé, j’ai pleuré de rage et finalement ils m’ont dit de prendre mes affaires et de partir si ça ne me plaisait pas. J’ai attendu le lendemain matin et je suis parti. Comme un con, sans un rond et avec seulement deux/trois pulls. C’était vraiment stupide mais j’ai préféré ça que la vie que j’avais là-bas. Donc voilà. Je me prostitue pour pouvoir me faire ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu d’argent pour survivre. La seule chose que je regrette, c’est de ne pas pouvoir sortir ma sœur de là parce que je ne peux déjà pas me nourrir moi, hors de question que je la laisse se prostituer pour se payer de quoi manger.

Louis n’a pas dit un mot. Il n’a absolument rien à répondre à ça, toute la repartie dont il fait toujours preuve s’est envolée pour laisser place au silence le plus pesant du monde. Jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer ça. Jamais il n’aurait pu deviner toutes ces choses en voyant les petits yeux verts du bouclés. Et du coup, il s’en veut. Finalement Harry a raison, Louis a eu la belle vie si on la compare à celle d’Harry.

\- Je…

\- Ne dis rien s’il te plait. J’ai juste… Envie de changer de sujet maintenant.

Curiosité à trois francs six sous. Louis s’en veut. Ses questions sont connes, il le sait, mais il insiste toujours parce qu’il pense qu’il a le droit de tout savoir, quitte à blesser les autres. Harry n’avait juste pas envie de se remémorer tout ça et encore moins d’y mettre des mots devant Louis.

\- Tu veux qu’on retourne au motel ?

Le bouclé hoche la tête. Il n’a nulle part autre où aller de toute façon. Ils ne disent plus rien jusqu’au motel. Louis a le souffle coupé depuis le début de l’explication du jeune bouclé. Ils retournent dans la même chambre qu’en début de soirée et ils finissent par s’allonger dans le lit après avoir retiré leurs chaussures. Retour à la case départ. Ils auraient pu s’éviter out ça s’ils étaient restés là. Mais ils n’auraient pas tissé le même lien.

\- Tiens.

Harry se retourne, Louis lui tend une liasse de billets. Harry fronce les sourcils, il ne s’y attendait plus. En fait, il n’avait plus du tout l’impression d’être avec un client.

\- J’ai envie de dormir et je sais que tu ne dormiras pas tant que tu n’auras pas ton argent.

Le bouclé hoche la tête vaguement, il ne peut pas dire le contraire de toute façon. Il attrape la liasse en le remerciant vaguement. Il la glisse dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de se glisser sous la couverture près de Louis. Il est dix fois plus fatigué que tout à l’heure alors, argent ou pas argent, il se serait endormi dans ce lit.

\- Je peux te demander une dernière chose ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ça te fait mal dans ton dos ?

Le jeune homme hoche la tête. Pourquoi mentir ? C’est tellement griffé et rouge qu’il ne peut pas prétendre qu’il ne le sent pas. Harry fronce les sourcils quand il voit Louis se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Ils n’y sont pas allés une seule fois depuis le début de la soirée. Le jeune homme revient vite dans la chambre avec une serviette mouillée et du savon.

\- Mets-toi sur le ventre.

Harry hésite quand il comprend ce que Louis va faire. Il a envie de pleurer alors il finit par se mettre sur le ventre, plus pour éviter de pleurer face à Louis que pour le laisser faire. Le jeune homme sent Louis s’assoir sur ses fesses et soulever sa chemise. Doucement, parce qu’il a peur de lui faire mal, Louis frotte le dos du garçon avec la serviette savonnée. Harry grimace et grogne timidement, mais ça lui fait du bien aussi. Il se sent moins sale au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme passe la serviette sur ses blessures. Quand Louis a fini, il lance la serviette sur le sol avant de se laisser tomber sur l’autre côté du lit. Harry tourne doucement la tête vers lui. Pour la première fois de la soirée, ils se regardent sans préjugés, sans masque, sans mépris. Ils se regardent simplement yeux dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi t’as pas fait papouilleur professionnel ?

\- … Parce que ça n’existe pas ?

\- Tu es sûr ? Moi je pourrais te payer pour que tu deviennes mon papouilleur professionnel personnel…

\- Je le serai prêt à le faire sans rémunération.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Si tu m’héberges et que tu me nourris, oui.

Louis lève les yeux au ciel avant de rire doucement. L’idée ne lui déplait pas mais il déplairait sûrement à son père. Tout serait plus facile s’il n’y avait pas son père. Mais contrairement à Harry, lui, il ne peut pas abandonner sa famille sous prétexte qu’elle est insupportable. Il aimerait pouvoir mais il serait obligé de se prostituer à son tour puisque son père lui couperait automatiquement les vivres.

\- Faut que je teste la marchandise d’abord. Tu me papouilles ?

Le bouclé lève les yeux au ciel à son tour avant de passer sa main dans le dos du jeune homme. Et ça ne fait que quelques heures mais sentir le garçon frissonner sous ses caresses lui manquait déjà. La situation reste étrange, ambigüe et elle mène probablement à rien de concret, mais au moins ils essayent. Même si c’est seulement pour cette nuit. Ils finissent par s’endormir collé l’un à l’autre. Ils ne le savent pas, mais ils sont sûrement en train de briser les deux mondes qui existent. Celui de Louis le fils à papa blindé qui se trouve tout en haut des classes sociales, et celui d’Harry le prostitué qui se trouve tout en bas. Ils sont en train de n’en former qu’un.

Ils sont en train de changer le monde.


End file.
